As operation speed increases and device size decreases, semiconductor packages encounter problems with both electromagnetic shielding and thermal dissipation. Particularly, higher clock speeds cause more frequent transitions between signal levels, and increase the intensity of electromagnetic emissions under high frequency or short wave. Electromagnetic emissions may radiate from one semiconductor element to an adjacent semiconductor element. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) negatively affects the operation of a semiconductor element if electromagnetic emissions of the adjacent semiconductor element have higher intensity. If an electronic system has a high-density distribution of semiconductor elements, then the EMI among the semiconductor elements becomes even worse.
As electronic systems become more densely populated, proper heat dissipation becomes more difficult. Heat can reduce the efficiency of, and even damage, semiconductor packages and other electronic components in the electronic system. Accordingly, a need exists for semiconductor packages that have enhanced thermal dissipation and shielding effectiveness without detrimentally impacting device reliability, safety, cycle time, and/or cost.